<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ночь полна опасностей by Greenmusik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402150">Ночь полна опасностей</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik'>Greenmusik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Historical References, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Religion, Thriller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>всё новые корабли достигают берегов Нового Света, всё больше лёгкой добычи для ночных чудовищ.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ночь полна опасностей</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Эта земля даже пахла иначе, и дело было вовсе не в том, что их месяц болтало по волнам и трепало ветрами. И даже не в диковинных плодах, которыми до отвала накормили в быстро растущем городе вырвавшихся из когтей Провидения матросов. Сама суть этой земли была пронизана свободой и невинностью, и даже жуткие рассказы о ночных чудовищах не смогли перебороть в Гильермо первое впечатление, навсегда оставившее след в его истомившемся сердце.</p><p>— Если вас на палаточную сторону определят, выставляйте часового в палатке, — наказывал Пруденс, которого поставили им провожатым. — Дозор-то ходит, но эти твари шустрее крыс: проскочат под тряпкой да и передушат всех раньше, чем проснётесь. А кого к столбу потом поставят? Правильно, меня да Санчеса, что не упредили, значится.</p><p>Кто-то из матросов перекрестился, призывая Деву Марию, а солдаты, не сговариваясь и тайком, дружно постучали по лавке. Грузный Санчес подпрыгнул от этого дробного шороха на добрый локоть, но тут же надулся снова, тщетно пытаясь удержать лицо.</p><p>Ни в каких ночных тварей Гильермо, конечно, не поверил и сон товарищей вызвался сторожить первым.</p><p>Засыпали тяжело: на твёрдой земле, после того как сроднились с качкой, было неуютно, да и с непривычной пищи у многих прихватило живот. Но долгий день, разгрузка снаряжения и мерное похрапывание более везучих товарищей в конце концов привели к нужному результату: во всей казарме остались бодрствовать лишь Гильермо и Педро.</p><p>Определили их не в палатки, а в обмазанные глиной длинные хижины. И даже не у самого края города: от леса их казармы отделяло ещё несколько подобных хижин, толстый плетень и широкое поле с местным хлебом — кукурузой, сладкой и сытной. Из леса долетали крики ночных птиц, подобные воплям кающихся грешников, но плотные ставни и двери, вместе с расстоянием, почти полностью заглушали эти страшные звуки, как и шум продолжающейся разгрузки, топот дозорных и чью-то расстроенную гитару.</p><p>Листья, выданные им Пруденсом, дабы отгонять сон, горчили и вязали, но дело своё делали — сна не было ни в одном глазу. А ко вкусу они быстро притерпелись. Дабы развеять скуку, Педро предложил сыграть по маленькой. Кости кидали на берет, чтобы не стучать по столу, и лишь потому расслышали тихий шорох за стеной. Стоило Гильермо потянуться за фонарём, как шорох повторился, уже более отчётливо, а потом завозилось, заскрежетало, зацарапалось, прорывая себе дорогу внутрь.</p><p>— Пресвятая дева, — зашептал Педро, когда стена у самого пола пошла трещинами, — и впрямь лезет что-то!</p><p>Гильермо поправил фонарь, чтобы не бил в глаза, и занёс меч, готовый убить на месте то, что так отчаянно пыталось попасть внутрь, едва оно появится из дыры.</p><p>Глина окончательно растрескалась и осыпалась на пол, из дыры полезла труха, потом показалась когтистая лапа, и в следующий миг в круге света замер жуткий бес. Колючки покрывали всё его тело — от уродливой морды до кончика хвоста, каждая из шести лап оканчивалась почти человеческой ладошкой, а зрачки то расширялись почти на весь глаз, то сжимались до узенькой щёлочки, подобно кошачьим.</p><p>Гильермо призывал Святую Деву и Иисуса, чтобы направили его руку, но взгляд беса будто обратил его в камень, сковав все члены судорогой. Рядом так же недвижно застыл Педро.</p><p>Поняв, что они полностью под его властью, бес отвёл от них взгляд, припал брюхом к каменному полу и пополз в направлении спящих, медленно перебирая лапами и то и дело замирая, будто прислушиваясь к их дыханию. Будто выбирая, кому первому вцепиться в глотку.</p><p>Несмотря на жуткий скрежет, издаваемый царапающими камень колючками, никто из спящих не проснулся, пока бес не вцепился в горло юному Пердедору. И, видимо, так увлёкся пиршеством, чавкая и подвывая, что забыл о необходимости поддерживать опутавшие людей чары.</p><p>С именем сына Божьего на устах Гильермо подскочил к залитой кровью постели и опустил меч прямо на вцепившуюся в человеческую плоть тварь. Он уже торжествовал победу, но бес оказался проворнее меча, растёкся дымкой, и клинок лишь завершил начатое тварью, разрубив шею несчастного Пердедора до самой кости. А бес метнулся обратно к дыре и пропал, будто не было его; лишь в ушах Гильермо всё ещё стоял мерзкий скрежет колючек о камень.</p><p>Наутро, после того как предали земле останки юного Пердедора, Гильермо затребовал пергамент и тушь и запечатлел первое изображение одной из множества ночных тварей, присовокупив описание и особо обозначив невероятное проворство беса и наводимое им оцепенение. Благодаря этому пергаменту и множеству списков с него отважным колонизаторам Нового Света удалось оградить свои жилища от чупакабр. Хотя коз те всё равно жрут и по сей день.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>